Loki Heiler
Loki Heiler is the young, crippled secret weapon for Aric the Hawk's Third Guard. He is a Junior Specialist Officer for the military of Mooncrest. Born in poverty in the tiny village of Lord's Landing, he and his mother—Annabelle d'Courte—made the trek to Mooncrest after several years. Loki learned the art of magic from his mother, and it was this skill that caught the eye of Mooncrest's military. Although Annabelle was against it, Loki decided to join, to finally find a use for his talents, and a group of people who would accept him. Appearance Loki is thin for his age, with light blond hair and green eyes. He walks with a pronounced limp, and his spine has a natural curve to it that makes him look consistently hunched over. He walks with a walking stick. He keeps his hair pulled back in a short tail. He dresses in loose, comfortable clothing, if he can find it. Once he joined the Mooncrest military, he is most usually found in his uniform, which amounts to thick cloth, boiled leather, and a tabard marked with his captain's sigil: a hawk. Personality Loki has a serious chip on his shoulder. Being short, small, and disabled, he often feels the need to overcompensate, particularly in the case of dealing with his fellow soldiers. He often pushes himself beyond his physical limits, particularly when it comes to his use of magic. Despite this tendency to put out a front of toughnes, Loki does appreciate the few opportunities he has to act like a child. Usually, he only allows himself to indulge in this particular weakness with his mother. However, if he meets someone who is earnestly looking out for his best interests, he sometimes permits himself to let his guard down. Becoming a soldier was the first real position of power that Loki has ever found, and this has resulted in a sincere lust for power that may well prove to be his downfall. As of now, his youth and disability has kept him from being truly dangerous, but this may well change as time goes on. Whether this ends in triumph or disaster is anyone's guess. History Born in a simple wood cabin to parents Fenra and Haldora Heiler, Loki took his first journey across the continent of Phila as an infant. He was born too early, to a mother that was too sickly to live through the experience. Fenra, his sire, was sick and dying long before beginning this journey with his young son, and died before ever reaching his home, Lord's Landing, which had been his last bastion of hope. Loki was adopted, and named, by Annabelle d'Courte, the doctor/veterinarian for the Landing, and grew up learning her trade. He also learned to read using the Book of Ulria, and eventually revealed himself to be a user of magic. He became particularly adept, through his mother's tutelage, at using his body heat; Annabelle taught him to do this so that he might use that heat to loosen his muscles, allowing him to walk properly. After having a shard of red ore—called retrol—implanted into his right hand, Loki learned to use his skill as a catalyst for calling fire. Thanks to this, when he and Annabelle made their way to Mooncrest, he caught the attention of Aric the Hawk, who eventually recruited him as a specialist for his Third Guard. Affiliations Loki is affiliated with the following factions: *The Mooncrest Guard *The Father's House *The University of Molsburgh (unofficial)